JANUS-9
|altername = 聖光之鎚 |type = Melee |designer = Aegis Institute |used = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $0 |knockback = N/A |stun = Low |system = janus9 |rateoffire = High (A) Medium (B) |weightloaded = 0% |fire = Normal bludgeon Janus form bludgeon |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |zombiez = 10 }} JANUS-9 is a limited edition melee weapon in Counter-Strike Online categorized under the JANUS Series. Overview This is a melee weapon developed by Aegis Institute. It is equipped with Janus Transformation System that can be activated after bludgeoning for several times. In its Janus form, it can deal massive damage to enemies. Advantages *Does massive damage to zombies *Has longer attack range than most melee weapons *Can prime the transformation on demand *Deals higher damage on Janus form *Does one hit kill against Bots *Does not affect player's speed *Able to kill multiple enemies at once with its Janus form Disadvantages *Has a delay after piking on Janus form *Has to activate the Janus form to use the secondary attack *Secondary attack can only be used once, regardless whether the wielder hits or misses the target(s) *Low stun power against zombies Tips ; Overall *When the Janus Transformation System is activated, the user will be granted with further range similar to the Green Dragon Blade and higher damage. *It takes only 2 swings or hits to activate the transformation. You can take advantage of this by swinging it once, and swinging it again before landing the critical strike. However, you cannot switch weapons or this won't work. *The Janus Transformation System only lasts for 5 seconds or once the user utilizes the secondary attack, whichever comes first. **The user can land 6 hits prior to using the secondary attack. ; Zombie Infection *This is by far, the best replacement for the Nata knife due to its extremely high damage, no delay in both modes, further range and possibility to kill multiple enemies at once. *Treat it as BALROG-IX when using the primary attack and as Nata knife when using the secondary attack. ; Zombie Union *Performs most of the times, instant kills to humans with any attack. Besides its Janus form is able to deal very high damage or even instant kill weak zombies such as Regular Zombies, Light Zombies and Psycho Zombies. Release date JANUS-9 was released alongside Sanctuary on: *South Korea: 13 March 2014. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: a Reservation Ticket was released on 18 March 2014. **JANUS-9 was released on 25 march 2014. *China/Japan: 26 March 2014. JANUS-9 was released through Craft system alongside Open Beta Test on: *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. JANUS-9 was released alongside Free Update on: *Indonesia: 4 March 2015. Gallery File:Janus9_idle_vmdl.png|View model File:Janus9_idle_vmdl_janus.png|Ditto, Janus form File:Janus9_slash_vmdl.png|Bludgeoning File:Janus9_stab_vmdl.png|Piking File:Janus9_wmdl.png|World model File:Yuri_wjanus9_final.png|Yuri wielding JANUS-9 File:Yuri_wjanus9form_final.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus9coupon.png|JANUS-9 Reservation Ticket Janus59coupon.png|Ditto, alongside JANUS-5 resale Janus9craftset.png|JANUS-9 Confirmed Set Janus9_korea_poster_ingame.png|South Korea poster Janus9_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Janus9_ticket_taiwan_poster.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Janus9_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale Janus9_chn_poster.png|China poster Janus9_chn_poster_ticket.png|Ditto, Reservation Ticket File:Janus9_china_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale File:Janus9_santuary_jpn_poster.png|Japan poster INDOJN9.png|Indonesia poster File:Quachientruong_606x295(1).png|Vietnam poster Janus9 in gamejpg.jpeg|In-game screenshot JANUS9 BEFORE.jpg|Ditto, Janus form Janus9_hudicon.png|HUD Icon Drawing sound End signal Hit sound Ditto Reverting to mace form (unused) Trivia *This weapon is based on a mace. *When bludgeoning with the Janus form, the weapon will emit a yellow wave. *The initial form of the JANUS-9 is a mace, whereas the Janus form is a morning star. **When reverting from its morning star phase to a mace, the sound file "Janus9_stab1.wav" used to be played while in the process, now it plays the "Janus9_endsignal.wav" instead. *This is the only JANUS weapon to boast the quickest transformation; after 2 hits. *The user will play the SKULL-9 third-person attack animation when bludgeoning with the Janus form. *The word "Janus-9" can be seen written on the metal shaft. External links *Mace at Wikipedia. *Morning star at Wikipedia. Category:Melee Category:Janus Series Category:Weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon